War Dancer
Powerful and greatly respected, war dancers are among the fiercest warriors on Torar. They are the elite of the elves’ armies and their presence alone has been known to route opposing forces. War dancers are agile, lightly armored dealers of death that specialize in fighting against overwhelming odds. However, because they spend so much time focusing on martial perfection and discipline, they are generally of little use off the battlefield. A war dancer can form the core of the damage dealing potential of a party easily, and can function as a backup damage soaker as well. Adventures War dancers are almost monk-like in their devotion to combat perfection, and frequently adventure in order to test their skills or learn new katas. This can lead them to adventuring for financial gain in order to afford more powerful magical enchantments or the services of a unique tutor. Evil war dancers adventure to maximize the slaughter they can reap. Characteristics The arts they study, for such mastery can be called nothing less than art, require a tremendous amount of mental discipline. It is therefore very rare to encounter a war dancer that is not insightful to a near instinctual level. The amount of agility and grace they also require tends to make them unconsciously move with a fluid grace that borders on the supernatural. However, since war dancers spend so long being trained in Kazuyuki, they can be oblivious to social queues, especially subtle ones. Alignment All alignments are represented in the ranks of the war dancers, though most tend to be lawful as chaotic souls don’t often have the necessary focus to complete their rigorous training. Good war dancers are paragons of the people, constantly fighting against injustice and evil. Evil war dancers are often seen as insane butchers and frequently spawn stories of entire villages laid to waste behind them. Religion War dancers are not typically religious as they focus too greatly on their training. Those that find the time or inclination to worship a deity most often choose deities of strength, war, and death. Some try to find divine patrons that are known to specialize in the war dancer’s bonded weapon. Background Since all war dancers come from the ranks of the elven people, most are chosen from just after birth to begin their training. They come from all backgrounds, as any newborn might show the signs of necessary mental and physical agility required to succeed in their order. Being recruited into the Order of Wardancing is considered a tremendous honor, and costs the family of the recruit nothing. The recruit is taken to Kazuyuki where they spend the next few decades being trained in the rigorous disciplines a war dancer needs. Races Elves only train other elves in their ancient, ancestral techniques. Only elves have the combination of quick wits and quicker reflexes necessary to achieve excellence in this profession. But beyond that, war dancing is almost a genetic memory for the elves. The ancient meiva were the originators of this martial art, and it has played a key role in the survival and development of the elven culture throughout the eras. The most well-known elven empress, Zafara the Indomitable, was a war dancer… and some say a goddess of battle. Other Classes War dancers often see the strengths that any other class can bring to the party, and appreciate them based on that virtue. They will try to prove that they are foremost among any melee combatants, frequently challenging them to duels and otherwise proving just how superior their singular devotion to fighting makes them in that regard. Game Rule Information Abilities: '''Dexterity is the primary ability score for war dancers. They need to be graceful and agile to succeed. The discipline required to achieve such high levels of martial excellence means that Wisdom is also a high priority for war dancers. Being melee fighters, war dancers benefit from having high Constitution scores. Other abilities are less important. '''Hit Die: d8 Starting Gold: 3d4 x 10 gp. Starting Age: Complex (+40% of adulthood). Class Skills: '''The following are the class skills (and the relevant ability for each) of the war dancer class: Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Cha), Jump (Str), Knowledge (military tactics) (Int), Listen (Wis), Perform (dance) (Cha), Profession (Wis), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), and Tumble (Dex). : '''Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. Table: The War Dancer Class Features The following are the class features of the war dancer class: Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The war dancer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, and with her bonded weapon (see below). She is proficient with light armor. Weapon Bonding (Ex) A war dancer considers her weapon an extension of herself, and it is partly this intense familiarity that allows the war dancer to perform such extraordinary feats with her weapon. The war dancer has trained extensively in the use of a single weapon, and it is with this weapon that all war dancer abilities must be performed. The war dancer chooses her bonded weapon at 1st level, and it cannot be changed once the choice is made. The bond affects all weapons of that type, not just that specific weapon (i.e. greatswords, flails, quarterstaffs, etc). The bonded weapon must be a melee weapon. The war dancer may add her Dexterity modifier instead of her Strength to attack and damage rolls made with her bonded weapon. Each time the war dancer gains a feat through increasing her level (i.e. at level 1, level 3 and every 3 levels thereafter) up to and including level 18, she also gains a bonus feat that she meets the prerequisites for (she is considered a fighter of equal level for the appropriate feats) from the following: Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Critical, Improved Disarm, Improved Feint, Improved Sunder, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Improved Weapon Focus, Improved Weapon Specialization, Quick Draw, Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus, and Weapon Specialization. Additionally the bonded weapon is considered both natural and manufactured. The war dancer can never be disarmed when wielding her bonded weapon. Battlegrace (Ex) The war dancer is a graceful and deadly presence on the battlefield. She is always moving and weaving, flowing from one move to another. By constantly moving in this way she is able to easily dodge incoming attacks. At 2nd level the war dancer adds half of her class level to her AC as a dodge bonus. Additionally the war dancer may move her full speed when making Tumble checks to move without provoking attacks of opportunity through threatened squares. Finally she gains the Uncanny Dodge feat for free, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. At 7th level, the war dancer gains the Evasion feat for free, even if she does not meet the prerequisites. Katas Beginning at 2nd level the war dancer can use her incredible focus along with her dancing abilities to perform unbelievable feats of skill and grace. A war dancer may perform a number of katas per day equal to her Wisdom modifier + ½ of her class level. Each kata requires a certain amount of effort to perform, as indicated by its Form, which equates to the action type the kata requires (swift, standard, full). The difficulty class for any saves related to katas is 10 + Wisdom modifier + 2x the kata’s complexity. The war dancer needs a minimum Wisdom score of 12 to perform least katas, 18 to perform lesser katas, 22 to perform improved katas, 26 to perform greater katas, and 30 to perform supreme katas. Katas take an amazing amount of discipline and focus to perform. Each time the war dancer gains a kata ability, she must choose one of the below katas to learn. She may learn a kata from that complexity or any lower complexity. The war dancer may perform any kata she knows. Wardance (Ex) At 3rd level the war dancer has mastered fighting against greater numbers, and is able to compensate for such a disadvantage. The war dancer gains a +1 circumstance bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls with her bonded weapon, and to her AC, for each adjacent foe after the first one. These bonuses may not exceed her Dexterity or Wisdom modifier, whichever is lower. At 13th level the war dancer gains an attack of opportunity against any foe that attacks her in melee combat and misses. This does not allow her to gain more attacks of opportunity per round or per creature than she normally could have. Whirlwind (Ex) Having studied and trained in the ways of fighting multiple foes at once, the war dancer gains the Whirlwind Attack feat at 5th level regardless of whether she meets the prerequisites. Trance (Su) At 10th level the war dancer gains the ability to enter a deep trance when embroiled in combat once per day. A war dancer in her trance is a terrifying force on the battlefield. Entering the trance is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, but cannot be interrupted. Once entranced the war dancer usually undergoes some kind of superficial physical change. This change is different for each war dancer, and is generally considered an expression of her personality. Some change skin and hair colors, other grow scales and small fangs, while others may become covered in strange tattoos. The exact form of the change is up to the player, but it never grants any mechanical bonus except as noted here. Once its form is chosen it cannot be changed. While entranced the war dancer gains a circumstance bonus to Intimidate checks equal to her class level. Her land speed improves by +5 ft. per 2 class levels (rounded down). The first time she enters an enemy’s threatened square each round she is allowed an attack of opportunity against that creature and does not provoke attacks of opportunity for entering or leaving threatened squares while entranced. She is immune to movement-impairing effects (such as caltrops or the web spell) as well as mind-affecting effects while entranced. The trance will last for a number of rounds equal to 3 + her Wisdom modifier, though she may end the trance at any time during her turn. When the trance is ended, the war dancer becomes exhausted. Ascendant Skill (Ex) At 11th level the war dancer’s skill at arms has reached near-divine levels. She must choose at this point to follow the offensive or defensive path. Once the selection has been made it cannot be changed. ·'Offense'